


PRINCESS

by sakusaswhre



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Breeding, Choking, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/F, F/M, Futanari, M/M, Marking, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, sensei kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusaswhre/pseuds/sakusaswhre
Summary: a smut book where u can read all ur dirty fantasies
Kudos: 34





	1. info

hey sexies, i'm here w a one shots book where u can request and read ur sick fantasies. there aren't many rules, jus don't harass me asking for me to write ur request. if u do, i'm ignoring u. also, u can request from any anime u like!! it doesn't have to be the ones i have listed, jus sayin. 

ok so basically all u needa do is tell me what character, which anime they're from (jus in case i aint seen it), x male , fem , or gn

i also needa know what kinda smut u want, b specific w the scenario pls bc if i write it and u complain im beating ur ass

disclaimer: i am NOT writing for characters like killua, gon, kurapika, miya chenine, etc. pls don't ask me to write for them. thank u and request !!!


	2. 𝐊𝐀𝐓𝐒𝐔𝐊𝐈 𝐁𝐀𝐊𝐔𝐆𝐎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all he wanted from you was your body, and he only wanted it when he was heartbroken.

YOU AWOKE FROM YOUR NIGHTLY SLUMBER as you heard the loud echo of the doorbell ringing throughout your small apartment. you knew exactly who it was, but you still didn't want to believe it. it was the 5th time this month, and you were honestly getting sick of it.

standing up, you yawned softly, making your way towards the door. opening it, your (e/c) eyes landed on his figure. you watched him take a swift look over your body, before he scoffed and pushed himself past you, into your apartment.

"wow, yeah okay. walk right on in." you rolled your eyes, closing the door behind him. as he didn't say anything, you walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "bakugo, what happened this time?"

he bit his lip, turning away. you watched as his face scrunched up, and his eyes squinted, trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill.

you sighed as you sat him down on the couch, then placed yourself next to him, rubbing his back. it always took him awhile until he opened up. and you would wait there, wait until he used you to get his mind off of whatever happened between him and his girl.

that's all you were to him.

a rebound.

"fuck, i don't even know what i did wrong this time," he suddenly said, his hands covering his face. his voice quivered, you could hear how heartbroken he was.

you sighed, continuing to rub his back softly, whispering words of reassurance into his ear. so deep in thought, you failed to notice the way his lust clouded eyes raked up and down your body. you failed to notice the way he licked his lips, and how his pants tightened around his crotch.

and now here you were. naked, a mess, and him being knuckles deep into your sopping wet cunt.

you felt his gaze burning into your skin. watching your movements, your reactions. he knew every part of your body like the back of his hand. he knew he was amazing at was he doing, and how good he could make you feel.

"look at you, so wet and needy for me." he cooed, continuing to use those magnificent fingers of his to bring you closer to an orgasm. he smirked at your pleasure filled expression, your whimpers and soft moans turning him on even more.

"you're a little bitch. always having your legs ready for when i want to use you," he slowed his pacing down, a teasing shit-eating grin plastered onto his face. you whimpered disappointedly as you felt that familiar bubble in the pit of your stomach disappear.

"p- please.." bakugo paused, his eyes glancing up at your flushed figure. "please what?" tongue darting out to lick his fingers clean of your arousal, he had to stop himself from pouncing onto you right then and there.

you bit your lip as you looked away from his burning gaze, heat travelling in between your legs. you felt a slap on your thigh, and you looked up to see his red eyes staring down at you, his brows furrowed.

"come on, bitch. use your words. what do you want me to do?" you squirmed slightly as you sighed, biting at your lip. "p- please fuck me," you begged. your patience was running thin, and you knew you wouldn't be able to please yourself as good as he could.

you heard him curse under his breath, and watched as he rid himself of his boxers. "i want to see you play with yourself." he whispered, his rough calloused hands making way to his tip, it already red and leaking of precum.

his eyes followed your movement with raw hunger. meticulous to every detail of your body moving with you. he sucked in a breath as your shaky hands made way towards your pussy, prying open your folds.

the soft moans that left your pretty pink lips, and the blush that adorned your cheeks almost made him cum right then and there.

lifting your eyes from your working fingers, you met his gaze and felt a strong urge to tease him.

"are you.. enjoying the show, bakugo?" you panted, rolling and twisting your nipple in between your fingers.

you could hear his heavy breathing as he continued to fuck himself into his hand. "fuck, i'm going to ruin you." he mumbled, grabbing you and placing you on his lap.

your back was up against his toned chest, and your butt was sitting right on top of his hard on. you whimpered as you knew what was about to come.

"good job preparing this slutty little pussy for me," he traced his finger from your chest all the way down to your cunt, gathering up all of your slick arousal on his finger. he brought the finger up and put it in front of your mouth. "suck." you happily obliged, wrapping your lips around his finger and sucking off all your sweet juices from his long finger.

watching as you greedily sucked your arousal off his finger was the last straw, as he rutted his hips forward, burrowing his dick into you in one powerful thrust.

you threw your head back as a loud cry fell from your lips, your eyes rolling back in ecstasy as his long generous dick drew himself out of your throbbing walls, only to for the breath to be knocked out of you as he slammed back in.

his pace was ruthless as he left no room for you to process anything, as each thrust became more and more brutal. endless moans tumbled out of you, and that encouraged him to continue, an evident smirk on his lips.

his eyes drifted down to the place where you and him were connected, and a strangled groan rumbled in his chest as he watched his balls repeatedly slapping against your folds.

watching as your fluids mixed together, fuck, that was so sexy.

sultry moans left your lips as you looked down at his flushed face. the small blush littered across his face, his hair all over the place, you couldn't tear your eyes away from the view.

"holy shit, your stupid little pussy is sucking me in so well. you're enjoying this, aren't you?" he heaved, letting his calloused fingers wrap around the softness of your neck. his grip was hard, but not hard enough to where you couldn't breathe.

you couldn't respond, your mind was blank. the only thing you could think of at the moment was how good his dick felt, and how close you were to your release.

he slapped your face a couple times, his brow raised. "eh? don't go dumb on me now. it's not a good look on you." you mewled, eyes clenched shut at his words. his cock continued to rut into you at a relentless speed, your orgasm approaching faster and faster with each thrust.

"i-im.."

a loud sob broke from your throat as your orgasm washed over you in a flash, your back arching.

bakugo tutted, "you dirty little bitch." he said through gritted teeth, his pace picking up speed.

you whined, scratching at his toned biceps. "b-bakugo.. it's too much.." you cried. you were still sensitive from your previous orgasm, but you felt another one building up quick.

"s-shit, i'm so close." he grunted, snaking his hand down in between your thigh, rubbing harshly on your clit.

you felt tears prick at your eyes as your second orgasm hit you like a truck, the euphoric feeling coursing through your body. your walls clamped down on him and his hips sputtered, pushing you off of him as he came all over his chest.

you watched as his face contorted in pleasure, burning the image into your mind.

your chest heaved rapidly, your mind continuing to wander back to the events that just happened. you knew after this, he wouldn't come back to you for awhile.

you bit your lip as you watched him clean himself and dress up, getting ready to leave. he didn't say anything, just grabbed his stuff and left.

you knew it would happen, but you still couldn't help but feel sadden about it.

it wasn't supposed to happen, you weren't supposed to fall in love with him. he didn't love you, he didn't even consider you as a friend.

that was all you were.

a rebound.


	3. 𝐈𝐙𝐔𝐊𝐔 𝐌𝐈𝐃𝐎𝐑𝐈𝐘𝐀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you hated him, and he knew, but it only turned him on even more.

WHEN IT CAME TO SOCIALIZING, you were a fairly outgoing, sweet girl.

whether it was bakugou throwing another one of his temper tantrums, or it be denki and mineta hitting on you non stop, you still kept that sweet innocent smile on your face.

however, when it came to the shy, all might obsessed boy midoriya izuku, you were never your calm, patient self.

you don't know why, but you hated the boy.

maybe it was because of the fact he was very respectful and kind.

or maybe it was because no matter how rude you were to him, he would never leave you alone.

whatever the case was, you despised him. and he knew it, too. but that didn't stop him, oh no.

in fact, him knowing that you hated his guts turned him on.

he loved watching the way you would glare at him whenever he was near by, or how you would scoff and roll your eyes whenever he spoke.

oh how he loved watching you roll your eyes. it helped izuku imagine what it would look like, seeing your eyes roll back in ecstasy as you came over and over on his dick.

and that wasn't even the worst part.

whenever you were out with your friends, he would sneak into your room and steal one of your panties.

or sometimes, he'd even lay in your bed. your pillow in between his thighs as he humped against the soft fabric, his face buried into your dirty soaked underwear.

you hated izuku with every fiber in your being, and he knew it too. but no, that didn't stop him. oh no, instead, it made his liking for you grow even more.

\--

it was a surprising sight to see. so surprising, you didn't even know how to react at first.

you had just come back from hanging out with your friends, only to find izuku laying on your bed. his pants to his ankles, hand fisting his cock as your red lace underwear was in his mouth.

his face flustered, hair sticking to his forehead, it was surely a surprising sight to see.

your hands balled into fists as you stomped over to the boy, snatching your now covered in saliva panties out from inside his mouth.

"a- ah! y- y/n, it's not w- what it looks like, i- i promise!" the green haired boy stuttered, face flushed red of embarrassment as he stumbled around your room.

"what the hell are you doing, you freak!" you yelled, grabbing a random object and throwing it at the boy.

he looked away as the object hit him, feeling ashamed.

you grabbed izuku by his hair, hitting and punching at him as you screamed a bunch of different insulting words.

"i- im sorry! please, i just l- love you so much and i wanted t- to—" he cried as you slapped him, fed up with his actions.

pushing him onto the bed, you looked up at him. "don't move." you warned, and he gulped nervously, nodding his head.

grabbing the base of his dick, you ran her hands up and down his length a couple of times, watching as his tip leaked of pre cum. sighing, you wrapped your lips around his tip, and he instantly bucked his hips, moaning.

you rolled your eyes as you took him all the way, his dick hitting the back of your throat. he was surprisingly thick, and you had to hold back the urge to moan.

you drew back and looked up, the pleasure filled look on his face telling you he was close.

a slow, elaborate lick across his slit had izuku seeing stars, as he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"ah, y- y/n i'm a- about to.." he couldn't finish his sentence, his mind too clouded with lust and how good your mouth felt.

he could feel it coming, his release, as it built up.

closer,

closer,

closer,

wait.

you pulled away before he had a chance to cum, and you heard the boy above you whine.

"don't say anything." you told him, as you removed your clothes, tossing them onto the floor.

even though you were ashamed to admit it, you were turned on. although you hated the boy, you had to admit that he was quite attractive.

your pussy wouldn't stop leaking as your arousal dripped down your thighs.

izukus hungry eyes drank in the sight of your naked figure. he knew you were gorgeous, but seeing you like this..

he could feel his dick getting hard again.

you shook your head, tutting. "look at you.." you stood in front of the boy, your eyes raking up and down his toned body.

"you better be prepared to clean up your mess after we're done." you climbed onto his lap, setting yourself on top of his hard on.

you could hear him suck in a breath, his lips parting slightly. you dragged your hips against his painfully slow, your hands on either side of you.

"a- ah.." izuku whimpered. it was torture, his orgasm from earlier being denied, and now you're here teasing him.

"y- y/n.. pl- please.." he begged, gripping your hips. you scoffed, mumbling. "i cant believe i'm about to fuck you,"

grabbing his dick, you lined it up with your entrance. and before izuku could even process it, you slammed down onto him, bottoming out.

you both threw your heads back, izuku gripping your hips tightly. fuck, you felt so warm. he could stay in this position forever.

you slowly moved your hips, izukus following in suite. "fuck, who knew your slutty dick would make me feel this good?" you moaned, your tits bouncing as you glided up and down his dick at a faster pace than before.

all izuku could do was moan, too caught up in how wonderful your pussy felt to even think.

he was a mess. he'd dreamt about fucking you, about his fat dick stuffing you full. and here he was, in your room as you rode him like your life depended on it.

"god, you're so annoying. you wouldn't leave me alone until your stupid little self got what you wanted, right?" a particular thrust of your hips had izuku hitting a certain spot inside of you, and you almost came right then and there.

all izuku could do was nod at your words. suddenly gaining the courage, he flipped you over to where you were now lying on your back.

"hey, what are you— ah!" you gripped the bedsheets as he harshly thrusted into you. he seed dripping into your sopping pussy, but that didn't stop him.

oh no, now that he finally had a chance to fuck you as much as he wanted, he wasn't going to pass up the chance. he drew back a little, your walls clamping down tightly on him.

a strangled cry flew past his lips as he rammed his cock back into you again. the thrust had you seeing god himself as your back arched. you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck, as he started his ruthless thrusts against your abused pussy, moans tumbling from both of your lips.

"f- fuck, izuku. who knew y- you were so good at this," you moaned, looking up at him through your lids.

his hands gripped your hips roughly as he drove his dick into her harshly. you watched as his eyes rolled back in pleasure, mindless babbles sipping out from him.

"y- y/n you feel s- so good, hah, i- i'm close.." he groaned, before releasing another load inside of you.

it didn't stop there though, as he continued his powerful ruts, his intense gaze focused onto your face. you looked gorgeous, eyes heavy, tongue hanging out your mouth as you drooled.

you were enjoying it, and he was too.

one harsh slap to your clit was it for you as you shrieked, your orgasm shattered throughout your body.

"f- fuck.. you're so gorgeous y/n, i- i don't want to stop!" he sobbed, your walls rapidly gripping his dick greedily.

you mewled as your scratches at his toned back, another orgasm building up.

the overpowering feeling of your spongy insides rubbing against him had him rolling his hips against yours faster and faster.

his thrusts were met with the squelching sound of their fluids mixing together, and one particular thrust forward forced a loud cry from his lips as his hips bucked, his cum flooding your insides.

you also came once again, this one ten times stronger than your previous orgasm.

you breathed heavily as izuku fell on top of you, his face nuzzling into your chest.

as you came back to your senses, only one thought flooded your mind.

did you really hate izuku midoriya?


	4. 𝐊𝐈𝐘𝐎𝐎𝐌𝐈 𝐒𝐀𝐊𝐔𝐒𝐀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you were so naive, and that's what made you all the more alluring.
> 
> WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NON CON ACTS, VIEWER DESC IS ADVISED.

YOU WERE AN AMAZING person. everyone loved you, telling you how smart and sweet you were. they all thought you were an angel who wouldn’t even hurt a fly.

you loved helping people out. whether it was a big problem or a small one, you’d do everything you could to help.

so when your best friend texted you asking for pictures of you in a bikini, you didn’t really think much of it. after all, he was your best friend. he wouldn’t use it for weird, sketchy purposes. plus, he was an art major! he often used your pictures for inspiration.

as he continued asking you for pics, each and each request getting more terrifyingly specific, you still did not bat an eye.

oh how naïve you were.

•

a knocking sound echoed throughout the shared apartment. not knowing who would be at your place this late at night, you went to see who it was.

standing in your doorway, was your 6′3 best friend, sakusa kiyoomi.

“oh, hey omi! what’re you doing here?” you flashed that sweet angelic smile of yours, much to sakusas distaste. letting him enter your home, although confusion etched onto your features, you offered him something to drink.

you felt a burning gaze on your back as you made your way around the kitchen, yet shrugged it off.

sakusa couldn’t figure it out. were you really this clueless? he knew you weren’t that bright, but it was so obvious as to what he wanted. 

letting his eyes travel over your figure, lingering on your ass longer than he should have. 

he felt the last bit of restraint he had left snap as he watched your boobs bounce while you were trying to reach for something that was a bit too far to reach.

gripping your hips, he let his hands wander all over your plush body. “o- omi.. please stop..” he paid no mind to your pleas as he continued to do his assault on your body, rutting his hips into your ass.

“you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he chuckled, groping your boobs as he rubbed and pulled at your sensitive buds. “no, stop!” you thrashed around in his arms, which only made him laugh harder.

“oh? are you sure? because i know that your boyfriend would be heartbroken if he found out you sent this to me,” pulling out his phone, your eyes widened in horror as a video of you playing with yourself started, the phone at an angle where every part of your glistening wet pussy was shown.

and now here you were.

a crying mess as sakusa teased you. his thumb rubbing over your clit as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of you. he relished in how every time he dragged his finger out, you just sucked him back in.

as you heard the sound of his pants falling, more tears fell from your pretty eyes. your breath hitched as you felt the tip of his dick rub against your folds. “look at how wet you are,” he cooed, sinking his tip in. 

“you say you don’t want this, but your body says otherwise.” he drawled out, slamming his length into you in one forceful thrust. 

you cried as your body jerked forward, the sheets being tearing under your grasp. you hated this.

you hated how well his body fit into yours, how every snap of his sent pleasure throughout your whole body.

you didn’t want this, yet you were pulling him closer, until his lips finally found yours. 

as he thrusted into you, his tip hitting a particular spot, you felt the coil around you snap as you came unexpectedly, clenching around him.

a deep groan rumbled through his chest as he felt his orgasm coming closer. grabbing one of your legs and putting it on his shoulder, it allowed for him to go deeper than he had been able to before. “fuck, this is what i’ve wanted all along, to see you write under me in pleasure.” he moaned out, snaking his hand down to rub circles on your clit.

“ah- o- omi!! i’m so close again,” you blabbered, eyes clenching shut.

“oh yeah? i’m close too- fuck, gonna breed you. wanna see you full of my cum,” he rambled, hips rutting against yours harder and harder. you didn’t even have time to process what he had said as you felt a warm liquid flood your insides, and you came again, your orgasm more intense than the previous one.

you felt sakusa pull out, and you were confused as you watched him walk to the other side of the room, grabbing his phone.

he smirked, typing a bit on his phone before he looked up at you, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“i’m sure komori is going to love this video, don’t you think?”


	5. 𝐒𝐀𝐓𝐎𝐑𝐔 𝐆𝐎𝐉𝐎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you applied for this job, not expecting the infamous sorcerer to take interest in you, but you weren't complaining.

GOJO SATORU WAS A very interesting person. to people he was acquainted with, he was friendly and childish, humorous and kind. but when it came to strangers, it was like someone flipped a switch. he wasn’t very friendly, nor was he kind. he came off more as rude and cocky, and sometimes saying unnecessary things. however, once you got a job jujutsu tech, all that changed. 

right away, he was captivated by your beauty. he remembers seeing you in that cute little skirt, your long legs displayed deliciously for him to stare at. when he first introduced himself to you, he swore he felt the blood rush to his pelvis as he heard your angelic voice. it was so soft, like music to his ears. 

he just couldn’t help but jerk off to the thought of you later that night.

it was a reoccurring thing that he did almost every night after work. yes, he did feel a bit ashamed after he did it. if anyone found out, he’d be deemed a weirdo and a pervert- he didn’t want that.

so alas, he chose the most difficult option; befriend you and hopefully get you to cum around his dick at least once.

\--

you don’t know where you went wrong. when you first applied at this school, you didn’t expect to meet him, and you surely did not expect to be having this secret work affair that you were having right now.

how did this happen? you weren’t too sure.

you remember asking him for help. you were still new to this job, only having worked at the school for about a month now. and as usual, he agreed, doing more for you than you can ask.

“once again, thank you so much for helping!” you rambled once again, bowing down. he chuckled, dismissing you. “of course, it wasn’t a hassle.”

“how can i repay you? i’ll do anything.” that was your mistake. the mischievous yet lustful look in his eyes upon hearing those words should’ve sent you running, but it drew you in instead.

and because of those honest words, you found yourself bent over your desk. your skirt rolled up past your hips, your underwear to the side, and two thick fingers stuffed inside of your pussy.

you mewled as he teased you, edged you on. you’d been like this for at least a couple minutes now, and all you wanted was to cum. “ah.. p- please, no more...” 

raising an eyebrow, his slow movements stopped abruptly. “stop? i thought you were enjoying it.” he pouted, then sighing. “whatever, it was fun while it lasted.” with that, gojo started to move to get out, but you whined, shaking your hips.

“n- no, wait! please.. i need you.” the younger man chuckled, as he took in your defeated form. legs spread wide, covered in your slick juices. your pussy twitching, aching for some kind of release. the sight made his knees weak, and he suddenly remembered about the raging boner in his pants.

he sighed, shaking his head lightly. “you need me? what exactly do you need, princess.” he smirked, leaning his face down towards your neck, his hot breath fanning over you sending shivers down your spine.

“i want- no, need you to fuck me gojo. please!” he smiled, clapping his hands. “there we go! see, it wasn’t that hard. all you had to do was ask politely, and i’ll give it to you.”

hearing his pants fall to the floor had you excited. you were no loser, you had heard lots of rumors of the infamous gojo satoru. but the rumor that caught your attention the most was the one of how good he was in bed. it was stuck in your mind for months, all you wanted was to find out if it was true.

and now you were going to. 

he glides his dick along your slit, picking up all your slick onto his tip. the feeling alone has him weak and wanting more.

in one swift motion he stuffs himself inside of you, and he swears he can see stars. fuck, you’re so tight, clenching deliciously around him. your moans fill the entire room, getting lost in the feeling of gojo’s lengthy dick, veins gliding over all of your soft spots. 

he grabs your hair, your backside now up against his. you swear you can feel him hit your deepest parts, and it makes you moan even louder. gojo attaches his lips on your neck, sucking and biting all along the soft flesh.

“shit, i never thought the day would come when i’d get to fuck this beautiful pussy of yours.” he grunted, his dick slipping out just to drive in slowly, yet irresistibly hard.

you could only let a ramble of thoughtless words as gojo continued his relentless pace, breasts bouncing wildly with the unsteady, aggressive assault the younger boy takes on your body. you can feel your climax approaching so soon, and you grip the desk as hard as you can.

you whine as you feel him pull out, only for him to pick you up and set you on the desk, then shoving deep into you once more. this time you can see him.

his face contorting in pleasure as your gummy walls hug tightly against him, and your eyes roll back into your head as you suddenly feel your orgasm wash over you. 

you feel his cock twitching inside of you before he releases himself, the feeling of his hot cum oozing out of your pussy mixed with the disgusting, squelching sound it makes, has you shivering. 

gojo continues to snap his hips against yours, his veiny hand snaking up to wrap around your throat. “come on, princess. i know you can do it, cum for me.” his hot breath in your ear has you nodding desperately, eyes squeezing tightly as you succumb to his words.

with a single more flick of his hips, your pussy begins to flutter uncontrollably, brows scrunching up as your jaw goes slack. pure pleasure flows through your veins as your second orgasm hits, and you throw your head against his shoulder as he continues to hammer into you.

“yes yes, fuck. you’re such a good little girl, cumming all over my dick. shit, i’m close. can i cum inside you, princess?” 

all you can do is nod, and you mewl as you feel his hot seed filling up your insides. “god, you’re so fucking hot.”

whining, you hit his chest lightly, out of breath. your limbs are sore, and your bottom area is aching. “g- gojo.. ‘m tired..” 

“ah ah ah, you can’t be tired. we’re only just getting started.” he told you, his hips starting back up again.

you’re glad you applied for this job.


	6. 𝐋𝐄𝐕𝐈 𝐀𝐂𝐊𝐄𝐑𝐌𝐀𝐍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you both had another argument, and you needed to teach him a lesson.

YOU AND LEVI WERE  
a cute couple, despite levi being known to not express his emotions. everyone knew you were head over heels for each other, it was obvious by the look in both your eyes.

you two had a good relationship, almost never fighting about anything. however, there was thing that got you irritated, and that was his job- working for the scout regiment.

you didn't like the fact every time he went to work, he was putting his life on the line.

you and levi had an argument over his job almost every night, and it always resulted in one of you leaving at the end.

this time around, however, it was much worse.

both of you were arguing, as always, but it was a bit more heated than usual. spit was flying, voices yelling over each other, faces showing no other expression except irritation, it was terrible.

"i am tired of you invalidating my feelings! all you care about is work, have you ever thought of how it's affecting me?" you screamed at him, your hands balled up into fists.

he scoffed, looking away. "fine. since you're so fucking ungrateful at the fact that i'm the one paying our bills, have fun on your own."

your eyes widened as you watched him walk into your shared bedroom, and you stormed right in after him. "what the fuck do you mean 'have fun on your own'? where are you going?"

he glared at you as he grabbed a bag from the closet, starting to throw his clothes in. "it's exactly as it means, i'm leaving."

you felt your emotions take over as you walked over to him, grabbing his chin tilting it towards you. "you think you'll be able to survive without me? i'm the only person keeping you sane, baby."

you could hear his breath hitch as your finger trailed down his cheek. leaning down closer to his face, you could see his face get red. "don't you see? i'm the only one who can make you this nervous just by touching you." you let your hands roam all over his body, soft moans tumbling out of levi's mouth as your hand brushes over his boner.

"look at you.." you cooed, squeezing the tent that formed in his pants. "you're already so hard. who did this to you, baby?" he stumbled over his words as you continued to tease him.

"p- please.." he mumbled, thrusting his hips into your hand to get more friction. immediately pulling your hand away, you tutted. "that was a bad move, babyboy." pushing him onto the bed, you removed him of his pants and shirt, taking in the sight of your lovely boyfriend.

you dragged your hand down his torso, feeling every bit of him. "you're so cute, i can't wait to ruin you."

grabbing a box from under the bed, you opened it up, grabbing handcuffs and a blindfold. "we haven't used these in awhile,"

handcuffing him to the bed and tying the blindfold around his eyes, you smirked triumphantly. moving your face closer to his dick, you blew onto it, making levi squirm.

"ah.. mommy, please." he cried, bucking his hips up. you didn't like hearing your baby cry, so deciding to stop teasing him even further, you wrapped your lips along the head of his dick, sucking lightly.

a throaty moan fell from levis lips as he threw his head back, his lip stuck in between his teeth.

you pull away, then grasping it in your hand, thumb spreading his pre-cum down his dick, stroking him up and down. levi moaned, the feeling of your fingers around him almost euphoric. you pressed a lingering kiss on the head, tentatively licking. looking up at levi, his cheeks are red, and sweat is dripping down his body.

"m- mommy.. let me fuck your mouth, please mommy!" you raised an eyebrow, halting your movements. he'd never ask to fuck your mouth before, and thinking about it now, you weren't really against it.

"why not?" and with that, you reattached your lips to his length, sucking and licking at it. "your mouth feels so good..!" he blabbered, as he fiercely thrusted his thick dick into your throat.

only getting small openings to take a breath before your throat was filled once more, tears slid down your cheeks as your saliva pooled in your mouth, dripping down your chin and onto the sheets.

“i can feel myself in your throat, fuck it's squeezing me so hard!" you loved how red his face was, and seeing the tears roll down his face made you squeeze your thighs together.

knowing he's about to cum, you pulled away, earning a whine from him. you wiped the excess saliva from your lips as you stood up, uncuffing him from the bed and taking his blindfold off. looking at his fucked out expression, his eyes were red and teary, which made you smile even more.

"wait here, baby." levi nodded obediently as he watched you walk out the bedroom, wondering where you were going.

it wasn't long 'till you came back, completely naked and a strap on attached around your hips, and lube in your hand.

you snickered as you watched levi drool over the sight of your bare body. making your way onto the bed, you sat down, pulling him onto your lap. squirting some of the lube onto your finger, you prodded at his asshole, forcing a whine out of him.

"h- hah.. feels so good..." you ran your fingers through his hair, as you lined up your dick with his hole, sinking him down lightly. levi jolted in surprise, his fingers grabbing at your shoulders.

"mommy!" he choked, and you kissed his cheek, soothingly rubbing his back. "it's okay, baby. you're doing good, just a couple more inches. you can take a couple more inches, right? for mommy?" you cooed, and he nodded mumbling how he'd do anything for you.

you felt your pussy pulsate at the sight of his scrunched face, and you couldn't help but shove him down on the rest of your dick, eliciting a mewl from him.

grabbing his hips, you moved him up and down slowly, watching as the tip of his cock twitched. you loved the sound of the silicon dick in his ass sliding in and out, you were just so eager to hear his pretty moans, they were just too addicting to listen to.

“fuck— m-mommy i- i can’t take anymore. f-feels so.. ah.. so fuckin good.” he was a babbling mess, drool pooling at the corner of his mouth. it was a sinful sight indeed, and it made you want to ruin him even more.

“come on, pretty boy, let mommy hear more of your cute moans." his face was buried into the crook of your neck, and you whispered lewd things into his ear. like the good boy he was, he nodded his head eagerly, wanting nothing more than to please you.

as your thrusts began to deepen, you hit that special spot inside of him repeatedly. “right there! right there! p-please don’t stop.. feels so good, mommy!” a choked out sobs falling past his lips.

“yeah, right there, baby? you gonna cum? are you gonna cum for mommy?” you whined into his ear. the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, and your free hand trailed up his chest, twisting at his nipple causing him to let out a squeaky moan.

“g- gonna cum so hard for you!” he moaned out, eyes squeezing tight. your lips met with his, and his legs quivered as pleasure wracked through his body, cum spurting out from his dick and onto your chest.

he held onto you, and you played with his hair softly, whispering praises into his ear. "you did good, baby. but take this as a lesson, okay? never try to leave mommy ever again."


End file.
